Moments in Time
by allisbrittannaandnothinghurts
Summary: Collection of one-shots for the awesomeness that is Faberry week on Tumblr!
1. Gardenia

I was scared to approach her. She looked so frozen and numb. Quinn was still beautiful though. She wore a gorgeous pastel blue gown that made her look like she was a princess who had just stepped out of a fairy tale.

"Quinn?" She was aware of my presence now, and she looked up. I sat down tentatively on the bench next to her. We were in a dark corner of the gym – nobody took any notice of us. All the prom-goers were gathered around the stage. Before they had been anxiously waiting to find out who was prom king and queen. Now they were all dancing wildly as Mercedes and Santana belted out a number on stage and Kurt and Blaine swayed on the dance floor.

"Have you been here long?" I asked quietly. "A little while," she said flatly. "Just processing the fact that I'm gonna be a Lima Loser for the rest of my life."

"That isn't true Quinn." I said sincerely. The blonde made a disbelieving noise. "I'm nothing now," she muttered. "I have nothing and I am nothing. Nobody respects me anymore."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You didn't have respect to begin with, Quinn," I stated firmly. "People didn't respect you, they were scared of you. Now's your chance to start over and find people who really matter to you. People who love you for who you are."

She smiled, a little sadly. There was silence for a minute as we watched their fellow glee clubbers rock out on stage. Normally Rachel would have been up there with them. But she couldn't leave Quinn.

"What do you think of my corsage? Finn picked it out for me." Quinn said proudly, holding out her arm. Around her wrist was a beautiful white gardenia with a light green wrapped around it. I smiled to myself. It was clear Finn had taken my advice. "It's beautiful. I told him to pick it out for you, actually." I informed her.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she laughed. "Shows how useless Finn is. But why would you do that for me?"

I hesitated. "Well, it was partly because I knew it would look amazing on you," I stuttered. "And also because I was trying to tell you something." Quinn's eyes were full of yearning. "What?" I took her hand and held it softly in mine. "Gardenias. They mean secret love."

I had no idea how the other girl was going to respond to this. But before I knew it, Quinn's hands were snaking around my waist and pulling me towards her. She looked into my eyes for a moment before capturing my lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

And that was where we remained for the rest of the evening, cuddling and kissing in a dark, unnoticed corner of the gym.


	2. Cuddle

The lights were fading and people were leaving the messy gym. I pulled out of Quinn's embrace, stood up and held out a hand to her. "Wanna get out of here?" I whispered. "Sure," she said, taking my hand and squeezing it. Together we walked out of the gym, our clasped hands hidden under the pink and blue folds of our dresses.

"What d'you think happened to Finn and Jesse?" the blonde wondered aloud as we walked over to Quinn's car. "I honestly don't care," I admitted. "I'm just happy to be with you." Grinning, we got in. Quinn paused for a moment in the drivers seat, twisting her hands in her lap. "Rach, I really don't feel like facing my mom tonight," she murmured, looking at me nervously. "Is it OK if I stay over at yours?" I thought about it, then nodded slowly. Quinn leaned forward and kissed me softly. I hated to pull away, but we had to get home or my dads would worry. So we drove home through the darkness.

Quinn was getting changed when I came in. She was borrowing a t-shirt and some sweatpants to sleep in, and her beautiful blue prom dress was on a hanger on my closet door. I was already in my night dress. I carried a steaming mug of hot chocolate in one hand, and Beauty and the Beast on DVD in the other. Setting them down on my nightstand, I looked up at Quinn and couldn't help but grin like a schoolgirl with a crush (which, considering it, is exactly what I was). Even with casual clothes on Quinn was ethereally beautiful.

"What are you staring at?" she asked flirtatiously. I blushed, embarrassed. "Nothing…" I put the movie on and we climbed into bed. Quinn lay beside me – I hadn't even thought about how awkward it would be until now. But it wasn't. It felt completely natural. The movie began and the opening credits began to roll. I put my arm around her shoulders and she snaked her arm around my waist, pulling me in until I was practically sat on her lap. I felt her place a couple of soft kisses on my neck, and then she rested her head on my shoulder. A happy tear formed in my eye. It had been a rough year. But now I knew that I could cuddle with Quinn in my bed and feel completely safe in her arms.


	3. Christmas

"Oh! Quinn! I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would be in here…" My voice tailed off. Just 2 seconds ago I had entered the choir room humming to myself and found the blonde sat on the floor by the Christmas tree, her legs curled underneath her. She had been gazing up at the lights with a lost look on her face. She smiled when she saw me, but I noticed that she looked a little sad. "Are you OK?" I asked nervously. Quinn sighed. "Yeah, I'm OK. Family's always on my mind this time of year…brings back some bad memories..." I understood how she felt and sat down beside her.

"This must be hard for you," I said quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder. I thought she would flinch away, but she didn't. "But its important to be with your family and friends around Christmas time so you can replace the bad memories with good ones."

Quinn looked down at the ground and bit her lip. **Was she crying? **I wondered. "But I don't have any family or friends," she said in a choked voice. "Everyone hates me." A tear escaped and slid down her cheek. It broke my heart to see her cry.

"Quinn, I know you went through hard times with your family and you can't rely on them this year, so it's not surprising that you're upset." I said earnestly, boldly taking her hand and squeezing it. "And besides….think what you want but I most certainly don't hate you." I said in a soft voice. Her gaze moved up to meet mine. "Do you really mean that?" she asked quietly.

"With all my heart," I nodded. I moved my hand up and gently brushed some of her hair out of her face. It made her smile a little and before I knew it she had leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips. I was so surprised I was frozen for a second, but then I began kissing her back tentatively, moving my lips against hers, a little uncertainly at first. Soon however, I put my hands around the back of her neck and pulled her in a bit closer. Slowly, she began running her fingers through my hair. It sent wonderful shivers down my spine.

A minute later we came away for air. Quinn rested her forehead against mine and I was able to gaze into her beautiful hazel eyes. "Merry Christmas Rachel," she grinned. "Merry Christmas Quinn," I whispered. Then she claimed my lips with hers once more and pulled me down with her. So together we lay under the Christmas tree and gazed up through the branches at the lights, forgetting about the cruel world outside and just happy with each other.


End file.
